Other Selves
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: Four orphan girls were sold to a brothel. Two women helped them escape. When Rin, Miku, Rui, and Lin disguise as boys to go to Crypton Academy, they meet their own disguises, who are actual people. How does curiosity turn to love? Based on Skeleton Life.
1. Orphans and Disguises

*I don't own Vocaloid. Wow….ANOTHER story? XD I honestly don't know what's going on with me! This is based on the song Skeleton Life…but with a few twists here and there :D. I just got obsessed with the song XD Hope you enjoy!*

* * *

Four girls were sitting in a circle, thinking of what to do. They knew they were going to be sold off to a brothel, where the four best friends would be caged and judged like pieces of meat. They definitely wouldn't be free. Their dreams didn't matter to these people, and they all knew it. Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, Haine Lin, and Kagene Rui were sitting in the cold room of the orphanage. The girls had hopeful looks.

"Where are we gonna go if we escape?" Miku asked as she continued to cut her hair, they were planning to disguise as boys to escape the oppression on women and girls.

"I know! We'll go to a boarding school! Then, we can all have a good future!" Rin lit up her eyes excitedly.

"Yes, that would be great! We could get the bases of our futures and be free!" Rui leaned over to her friends.

"We have already practiced our identities and our male voices, but where are we going to get boy's clothing?" Lin asked, "We should try and find ourselves some clothes, cloth, and needles so we can adapt."

The other three nodded and began to look around for something to put some male clothes together, but it was too late, the orphanage owner already started to take them away. The friends didn't cry, they didn't struggle, they didn't yell, they just smiled, still holding the hope that they would escape.

* * *

Brothel~

The girls were quickly thrown into a room, where two women already resided. One had pink hair and blue eyes while the other had red eyes and brown hair. The pink haired woman was sewing cloth while the brown haired woman was making….weapons?

"Luka! Meiko! Teach theses newbies how to do things! They'll get jobs in a few years…too young now." A crude man spat at the two women. The brown haired woman introduced herself after the man.

"I'm Sakine Meiko, it's nice to meetcha!" she smiled cheerily, "I can tell by the look in your eyes that you four have dreams." The girls looked skeptical.

"I'm Megurine Luka." The woman sewing didn't look away from her work as she introduced herself.

"I'm Hatsune Miku!" the teal haired girl introduced herself cheerily as always.

"I'm Kagamine Rin!" the blond said with equal energy and vigor.

"I'm Kagene Rui." The yellow eyed girl was more reserved with her introduction.

"I'm Haine Lin." Her deep voice didn't seem to belong to the dark haired girl at first, but eventually, the two women realized how it fit.

"Now…we're gonna getcha outta this shit hole!" Meiko said after studying the four.

She pointed at Miku, "You seem like a staff type."

She then focused her attention on Rin, "You seem like a dagger kinda girl."

Meiko then went to Rui, "Hn….sword sounds good for you."

"And for you…" she went to Lin, "I personally think gauntlets are something you'll get along with."

Luka sighed, "Let me get your measurements." She went over to each of the girls and began to sew once again.

"Why are you doing this?" was the question the girls asked.

"Because if you guys are going to a boarding school, the best option for people like you who have a lot of dreams and a lot of drive. A lot of them require for you to have at least some experience with a weapon. So, I'll teach you. Besides, self defense is always a good reason. And it'll help you escape. I can tell you're good kids, so I'll help you." Meiko responded.

"I can get some clothes ready for you so no one can figure out your real gender. And some new female clothing. You need it. And….how old are you? We need to pan this all out." Luka said with a small smile. The four girls immediately could tell that these women were going to become the parental figures they have always dreamed of.

"We're fourteen, all of us." Lin answered.

"Okay, then you have two years to train and create the perfect cover. You have to create your other selves ladies. That is what you have to do." Meiko and Luka both said at the same time.

* * *

Two years later~

"Hah!" Rin finally managed to defeat Meiko in a battle, the ultimate goal of the training, "I gotta get to Luka now for girl stuff and identity hiding!" she ran off.

The other girls were already done before her, and they were all taking Luka's test. How to fully hide your identity perfectly, etc. Rin sighed as Lin and Rui exited Luka's little room.

"We both passed." Rui said.

"It was pretty easy, but have you gotten your things ready?" Lin asked Rin.

"Yup~ you should do that too! I gotta take my test with Miku~" Rin said, running into Luka's quarters.

A few minutes later, the two girls exited with happy looks on their faces.

"We passed~" Miku cheered.

"Mhm!" Rin responded.

"Guys~ did you finish preparing?" Meiko asked.

The girls nodded.

"Good. Now…before you leave…can you visit us during holidays?" Luka said seriously, but everyone could tell she was really sad.

"Yeah…we can!" Rui said.

They ran into Luka's quarter once again to change into a rush for your life mode.

They had learned a lot from Luka and Meiko, everything they would need to excel in school, defend themselves, and keep their true identities a secret from all.

"Oi! Where the FUCK are those girls?" the crude man spoke once again, but they all knew his name this time. Al was the owner of this place.

"I think they all came into my room a few minutes ago. Meiko has not seen them for a few hours." Luka said these words as the girls were sneaking outside of the brothel.

"Mhm. What she said." Meiko took a swig out of a sake bottle, "Just look in Luka's room…kay?"

And with that, when Al got into Luka's room, the girls had already taken their things and ran far away from the brothel.

* * *

Rin's POV~ A forest~

The whole weight of our escape came down on us all, but we could not celebrate. We had to get into Crypton Academy first. The exams were going to be hard, but we were already very prepared. I got bored.

"Guys….when are the exams?" I asked.

"In two hours, we have to get ourselves ready." Lin responded.

"Already at it." Miku spoke in the voice, manner, and image of Miku Hastune, her other identity.

"I gotta get my male clothes on." Rui said as she took off her dress.

I just pulled my hair into a ponytail and put my cap and shoes on, "I just finished." I was no longer Kagamine Rin, the girl with no future; I was Kagamine Len, the boy with a million chances.

When we finished changing our identities, all of us ran to Crypton Academy to get our exams.

* * *

Crypton Academy~ Front Office~

"Go to the Town Hall to receive and take you exam." The pink haired woman said to us as she handed us a map of where the Town Hall was. We thanked her and went off to the Town Hall. When we got there, we took the exam (which was actually quite challenging. No wonder this place is so famous!), turned it in, and waited in a room.

I started to doodle, Lin was reading, Miku was humming a tune (in Mikuo's voice of course), and Rui was planning out our finances (she has always loved math, and even volunteered to do this!).

"Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo, Kagene Rei, and Haine Ren? Please come to room 304." A man said to us as we were killing time. We all just got up and went to room 304, where we were told that we had passed the exams and will meet with other people who passed in ten minutes.

We started looking at each other, knowing that our dreams had come true. Or at least a part of them anyway. Our first step of our shared plans was complete, we just had to get through two years of school and build a successful life. One third of the way done.

"Guys, I'm done with the finances." Rui spoke.

"Oh. I'm too lazy too do much anymore. Too damn tired." I said, waiting for others to show up. I slowly grabbed onto my daggers to be safe. For people like us, there was never something called 'too careful'. That never existed. Never did and never will for any of us as far as I'm concerned.

"Hm…that's strange." The pink haired woman from before was tapping her pen onto the admission list, "Did they make a mistake? Two Hatsunes, Kagamines, Kagenes, and Haines? All born on the same day, the same year, and look the exact same? Definitely a mistake."

"Urm…you're wrong Miki." A red haired man said, "No matter how strange it is, this is no mistake." He pointed at us, "Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo, Kagene Rei, and Haine Ren." He then pointed at another group of boys, "And the _other _Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo, Kagene Rei, and Haine Ren." We looked to see four _actual _boys who looked _just _like our covers. Like we were clones or something. Freaky…as hell.

"Hello there." I turned around to see the real Kagamine Len, "It's kinda creep how we're like clones…you know?" I smiled; he seemed like a cheerful boy. Pretty cute too….wait….what? Did I just think that?

"Yeah. It is kind of creepy…" I laughed.

"But….." he said, his voice lowering, I don't know why, but it took all my training not to blush.

"I know you have a secret. I just have to find it out." He whispered in a strangely sultry tone.

I smiled, "Okay! I like a good mystery! Tell me when you find it. But don't you _dare _tell it to others unless you want to be crippled." I traced a dagger onto his leg, sensually once again. I enjoyed games of cat and mouse like this. Len seemed interesting, and I felt strange around him. Strange was good. Strange was exciting. I laughed. He laughed as well.

"Sounds like fun to me! I'm no rumor spreader, I just want to know. You can trust me with things like these, it's a specialty of mine." I just smiled, but it was cold and emotionless.

"Well I don't trust people that easily, it's a specialty of mine."

And with that, our little game of cat and mouse began. But I didn't know how complex this was going to turn out. Even I couldn't deal with a peculiar attraction and a growing love.

I couldn't deal with it at all, but I didn't know my friends were in similar worlds of feelings and plain old physical attraction.

* * *

*:D hope you enjoyed! Was random as shit though…*


	2. Feelings and Celebrations

*Me no own Vocaloid XD. To Aliceinfairytail: :D Yay~ thanks for reading and liking it~ To SeacatTopaz: :3 I love it….watched it too many times….and created THIS! Yay! Someone else likes this! To rabbits (): :D thanks for liking!*

* * *

Meanwhile~ Miku's POV~

"Are you bisexual or something? Cause I'm not comfortable with you flirting with me." I said. The real Hatsune Mikuo seemed like a nice person, but WAY too much of a flirt.

"Actually I am~" he laughed as he poked my cheek, "And you're cute~ I like flirting with you~"

….I did not expect that.

"But you look JUST like me! Are you attracted to clones?"

"Maybe I am~"

A small blush appeared on my cheeks, "U-um…you….."

He leaned closer to my face, "Are YOU attracted to me? How flattering~" I blushed even more before hitting him with Lin's book.

"HEY! I WAS READING THAT GODDAMINT!" Lin got up and snatched the book right after I hit him.

"Use this Mikuo~" Rin handed me a large stack of doodles.

"Thanks Lenners~" I laughed as I took the doodles and began hitting Mikuo (the real one) with them. But it seemed to have zero affect.

"Are you made of steel or something?"

"Maybe I am~"

Fuck. This guy was annoying. But kind of good looking-ACK! I'm straight dammit! STRAIGHT!

Shit….I forgot I was a girl for a moment. I just contradicted myself. Oh my god is Rin…..rubbing a dagger against the real Len's legs?

Fuck, sadistic masochists, the both of em. I don't get em.

But, somehow, I feel odd when I look into Mikuo's eyes.

Creepy.

"Are you looking at me Mikuo-kins? Awwwww~"

I twitched, preventing myself from killing the guy right there right then.

"Fuck you." Was all I said.

"My pleasure~"

Oh shit. Forgot this guy was a FUCKING PERVERT.

"Go to hell."

"All for you~"

"Shut you trap."

"No thank you~"

Shit.

* * *

Meanwhile~ Lin's POV~

"Hey." Haine Ren said to me after looking at my book.

"Hey." I replied.

"How do you like the book?"

"It's really good. I love how strange the characters are." I replied, happy that we were now talking about a subject I liked.

"Ah. I was thinking about reading it, but wasn't too sure." He pointed to Kagamine Len (the real one), "He didn't like it, but he never likes stuff without a lot of mystery. It's his thing."

I rolled my eyes and pointed to Rin, "He's the same way, so I was considering not reading it. But, ever since the first word, I don't regret picking it up."

"Can I read it once you're finished? I would really like to give it a try."

I smiled, "Sure. I'm almost done."

He smiled as well, "Thank you very much."

When I finished, I handed him the book.

"You won't regret reading this. Tell me your opinion once you finish it."

As I saw him begin to read my copy of "Karakuri 卍 Burst", instead of getting another book out, I just watched him read, thinking of how serious he looked. I just smiled. Wait….why am I thinking things like that?

I hastily took out the book "Circle you, Circle you", a horror story, and read like I usually did, but my attention kept on drifting back to him.

"That was quite good." I heard his voice again.

"Oh really? I'll tell you about it once I'm done." I responded.

We began to read again, chatting about books in between. I liked this boy. Maybe a little more than I should but, what does it matter?

It's not like I'm going to fall in love or something.

* * *

Meanwhile once again~ Rui's POV~

"Wow. We have the EXACT same budget as you guys do!" I said to Kagene Rei.

"Yeah…strange isn't it?" he replied.

I laughed, "I know. But great minds think alike, I guess."

He laughed as well, "I guess they do."

We continued to talk about mathematics (while Rin and Miku were rolling their eyes) and eventually started to look around at other people.

"….they're FLIRTING." I said as I watched Rin and Len.

"I know…I never knew Len was into guys like that."

"I never knew the other Len was either." Which was true. Rin always called men scumbags and said she hated them, proclaiming she would never fall in love with any man. I laughed. She seemed pretty damn attracted to this guy here.

"I personally think it's a mixture of a love for mystery and physical attraction." Rei said after a little while.

"Yup. Sounds right enough to me."

"God…and he said he would never fall in love…." I murmured quietly.

He laughed, "He said he was never interested in women. Who knew he was attracted to men?"

I smiled at his words, "Heh. Strange world this is."

We began to tlak more and more about random stuff. Looking at his face when he talked of a passionately soothed me. I wonder why?

Maybe I did fall in love, but I'm not too sure yet. Maybe I should make a theory and see if it matches.

Maybe.

* * *

A few minutes later~ General POV~

When all the students who passed the test were gathered, the pink haired woman, known as Miki, the secretary, and Akaito, the vice president said to come to the actual academy tomorrow at nine for the opening ceremony.

The girls, like al the other students, received uniforms and a note of where the academy was and left the building.

"Hey….Rin, Miku, Lin." Rui asked when they reached a small alleyway, "Wanna spend the night celebrating as girls?"

The others looked at her and smiled deviously, which basically said yes. The girls got changed and ran off, skipping throughout the city. Rin, Lin, and Rui changed into dresses and put their hair clips and ribbons in their hair. Miku attached her cut hair to the short pigtails (Luka taught her how to do this, although the other girls have no idea how Miku does it in the first place) she already tied with pink ribbons. She too changed into a simple dress with dress socks and shoes.

"Wow! This place is so pretty at night!" Rin twirled around. It was okay to be loud because no one knew who you were. No one cared where they were at the brothel (except Luka and Meiko, but they're exceptions) or at the orphanage, so the girls were safe from the things they used to worry about.

Miku just laughed as they snuck into a building to spend the night in.

Rui stored and locked up all their male belongings, just to be safe, and put them all back into her bag.

Lin marked the place so they would remember where to go.

So, they all went back to the city streets, where the true fun began.

"Wanna go drinking?" Rin asked.

"What…the fuck? Are you loopy on hormones or something?" Lin yelled.

"…Lin….I don't think it's possible to get loopy on hormones." Rui said calmly.

Miku just laughed, "WE'RE GOING DRINKING PEOPLE! WOOT!" and dragged (with the help of Rin) the other girls to a tavern.

"We won't drink TOO much…just a tad!" Rin said to the other girls.

* * *

Tavern~

When all four girls arrived, they saw familiar faces. The ones of Kagamine Len, Hatsune Mikuo, Haine Ren, and Kagene Rei, decided on the same place to celebrate. (It seemed like Mikuo dragged them here)

"Holy" Rin started.

"Mother" Miku continued.

"Fucking" Lin said.

"Shit!" Rui finished.

"RIN! MIKU! I told you this was a fucking bad idea! Idiot!" Lin whacked the girls on their heads.

But it was too late, the other girls were already talking to the boys. Lin just sighed and joined in.

By the time they left, they had befriended each other once again, and the peculiar feelings that they shared of each other were only growing more intense.

* * *

The next day~ Rin's POV~

The four girls were no longer girls, but boys instead. That was the line I thought of as we were walking to Crypton Academy. I had been thinking of Len. Weird? Maybe it was, but he was interesting, attractive, and kind of seductive. See? I admitted it. I have a physical attraction towards a guy.

The opening ceremony went by quickly, and classes did too. Some students went to their new dorms, but I just sat outside. Why? I honestly think it was kind of a trip through all of the dreams I held.

"Len? What are you doing here? I thought this was my sitting spot. I guessed wrong." Len smiled at me.

I scooted over, "It can be both our sitting spots then."

He sat down next to me, where we were both silent until I decided to make a simple, peculiar observation.

"Have you ever noticed how blue this floating world is? The whole world in the sky. It makes everything look bluer, peaceful. You see that bridge over there? The one that connects our two countries together? The platforms are there supposedly to make us feel "free", yet all I feel is that it says "one way or the other", there is no in between zone. They want us to be imprisoned. This blueness prevents us from leaving, and the bridge makes us feel like there are only two paths. I don't like it." I said, looking at the sky. I then took out a pencil as Len was absorbing my comments.

_In this floating blue world__  
__Gazing at the bridge with silver boxes going back and forth_

He just smiled, "You're strange. Now I feel like I need to solve your mystery. In a sense, what you say is very, very true. Sometimes I wonder what other places are like."

I smiled back, "You don't have to solve my mystery. You could just leave it alone."

"Nah. I don't want to, this is far too interesting to ignore."

I just laughed, "But, did you also notice how when the sun rises, it has two images. The happy one that people usually see, and the frightening side. The side that silently threatens all who want to leave and all who want to rebel. I always feel so tired after looking at the sun. The feeling it gives me overwhelms my senses. The sticky sole of my foot always feels numb after I see it. Like I was that scared of the people who oppress. Strange, isn't it?"

He laughed too, "Maybe. But I like your strangeness. It adds character. A lot of people I know don't have that." I took out that piece of paper and wrote something else down.

_Sun rising up, frightening and happy__  
__But I'm getting a little bit sleepy__  
__The sticky sole of my foot is numb_

I started to rant again, "And how before I met everyone I knew, when I was alone, before all those times with the people I care about and care about me back, I couldn't feel anything really. How once again…oh! I just feel like I ran out of things to rant about for now." I scribbled something else on the paper.

_Before I couldn't feel anything_

_Once again..._

"Wow….that was a rather interesting rant." He smiled again. I just laughed.

"I know, right? Thanks for listening to all that shit of mine. I have to get going now, goodbye Len!" I yelled as I ran off to the distance, not realizing my scribbles were left behind.

* * *

General POV~

Kagamine Len just stood there, amazed at the person who just left. One of the most interesting people he had met in his life… that was for sure. He saw his friends waving him over, but noticed a piece of paper on the ground and picked it up, wondering what it was. He recognized it as the paper his companion had been writing on. The boy decided to read it, hoping it would help solve the mystery surrounding the other blond.

_In this floating blue world__  
__Gazing at the bridge with silver boxes going back and forth__  
__Sun rising up, frightening and happy__  
__But I'm getting a little bit sleepy__  
__The sticky sole of my foot is numb__  
__Before I couldn't feel anything__  
__Once again.._

"Strange…but interesting still." Was all Kagamine Len said about the words as he went over to his friends, who would share their own experiences during that time.

* * *

*:D Yay~ hope you all enjoyed!*


	3. Rights and Newspaper

*I don't own Vocaloid. D: BUT I already thought of an ending for this! :S To Aliceinfairytail: I'll try and make things more understandable. In general POV, I'll refer to everyone with their actual names and genders. For any of the girl's POVs, I'll mention the boy's real names. And for any other POVs….um…I'll probably find some way for people to tell who is who.*

* * *

"Why are you crying?" Lin kneeled over next to her blond friend.

Miku and Rui ran over as well, trying to comfort the sobbing girl. The actual males looked rather worried, but knew that there wasn't really much they could do.

But Rin kept on crying, tears were forming puddles. The other girls looked at each other and nodded.

"We should go back to our home now. Goodbye." Lin said bluntly as they all helped carry Rin home.

* * *

A few minutes later~

All the girls hated it when Rin cried, and they all knew damn well that everyone else did too. It wasn't pretty, and it always meant one thing.

More plans, more reassurances. Every time Rin cried, it broke their hearts. Every time she cried, they all faced the harsh reality once again.

It was scary.

"I don't want to lie anymore! I just want to be able to be RIN!" she continued to cry in the little room, "When are we going to be able to stop lying? When are we going to be truly free?"

"We'll graduate in two years…and have a good education so…." Miku had tried to say.

"But what about AFTER we graduate? Women can't get good jobs in this fucked up little world! We'll be lying for the rest of our lives!" she continued to sob louder.

"We WON'T there are still places where women can get jobs!" Rui protested.

"But there are so little opportunities!"

"Maybe there will be…" Lin held up a piece of newspaper with a section circled. They read the section.

* * *

**Women's Rights! Will they finally come?**

Sakine Meiko and Megurine Luka seem to think so. After gathering women worldwide for many years, these two have said that if their gender gets no rights soon, then **all women of the Countries in the Sky will leave and never come back. **While some say this is just a joke, many other people are gathering to fight, with force or with words. More information shall be shown by the next day.

* * *

"Say…what? Meiko? Luka?" Rin was star struck , as were Rui and Miku. Lin just smirked.

"See? We DO have a chance now! All we have to do is be patient. If Meiko and Luka need us, we WILL come! Right?"

They all nodded in determination.

"Right!"

* * *

The next day ~Rui's POV~

Today we were discussing what Lin had shown us in the newspaper the night before.

Women's rights. Everyone spoke their opinion. But for once, I was paying attention and not trying to get a head start on finances (no matter how tempting….). The odd thing was that they called out last names from the bottom up. Not the top down. Strange, wasn't it?

"Kagene Rei? The one wearing white socks?" oh…that was me.

"Alright Miss Megpoid." I got up and calmly arranged myself to speak.

"Well, my personal opinion is going to be a little hard not to mix with the bias I have. I know Sakine Meiko and Megurine Luka quite well actually. So I will try not to add too much of that into my opinion." Miss Megpoid just nodded.

"Carry on then."

"I believe that this shouldn't have gone as far as it has now. We should have given women rights a long time ago. We should have given so many more rights to so many people. Right now, this is what these two countries should have seen coming. I know Meiko and Luka, and I know pretty well that their threats are _never _empty. So those government officials should just agree so we can be a little closer to a free place. Everyone deserves a chance of freedom. Everyone." I finished very quietly, almost a whisper. Memories made my voice sad, and everyone could tell. Miss Megpoid looked surprised, and then smield warmly.

"That was very good. Please sit down. After we all finish stating our opinions, I would like to say something to you all. About the issue." She said calmly. I sat down, wondering what she wanted to say. Miss Megpoid was one of the rare female staff members at Crypton Academy, and was very smart. A woman who got a chance and grabbed onto it. I admired her.

Of course, right when Rei (the REAL one!) was about to speak, the bell rang.

Wait…why am I so disappointed?

* * *

Lin's POV~ After school~

"Wow! That one's so sad!" I said, pointing at another novel.

"I know….I had some tears after I read the thing. I later found out that a lot of the pages were moist…" he said, sighing.

"Mm…I was crying a lot as well. It was beautiful, yet depressing."

"Wow…and I thought I was a wuss."

"You, Haine Ren, are not a wuss. You just have an incredibly good taste in literature." I laughed.

"And you do as well, Haine Ren." He replied. I managed to look in the book just in time for him not to see me blush. God dammit! Not _again! _You're a MAN right now Lin! Not a GIRL!

I smirked, "But this one here…it really shows the cruelty of life. How so many desires are born out of simple things. Like caring for someone, or a love for something."

"You've got a good point there. The stories are very interesting. Simple can turn to complex in such an instant."

He sounded so….wise…and when he said those words, he looked so…nice. NO! I can't be thinking like that! It can't happen!

"Are you okay?" he asked, leaning closer to me. It took most of my effort not to blush.

"I'm fine." I replied evenly enough, as if I wasn't affected. Which I very much was, "But I have to go now…I really would like to check out the news."

He smiled, "I would like to as well. Can I go with you?"

….fuck. I can't make this more awkward! But I can't really say no either….I don't want him to leave! ...NO! That isn't it…it's just rude.

"Sure…why not?" I smiled back at him as we got up and began to walk to the marketplace.

* * *

Miku's POV~ the marketplace~

"Why the hell are you here anyway you damn flirt?" I said as I rushed to one of the newspaper stands.

"Cause I want to be~ And I seriously want to know what the hell is going on."

I rolled my eyes at the first statement, but smiled at the second.

"You actually are _serious _about stuff like this? Admirable, can get someone to like you pretty fast." I laughed, but was blushing under my scarf. That sounded so….oh hell no! I'm _not _thinking about that idiot like that!

"So you'll like me~ Yay!"

"No, I still hate you."

"You like me."

"I hate you."

"You like me."

"I hate you."

"Are you going to buy a paper or not?" the newspaper man interrupted us.

"Yes we are. Thank you very much!" I said as we paid for our papers and ran off.

"Why do you act like this around me anyway?" I asked as we were sitting on a park bench.

"I honestly don't know." He replied.

"….are you _serious?_"

"Yup. I just feel like this is the way I should act around you."

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"You're an idiot."

"And you LIKE me~"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Um…may we sit down?" I heard Lin's male voice.

"Sure~" Mikuo responded, all cheerful, stupid, and cute as usual.

Did I just say cute? Oh well...no big deal anyway….

* * *

Rin's POV~

Ah! Wearing a dress could make all the lies feel a whole lot better~ I smiled as I put a coat on. I had just finished my homework and wanted to buy some groceries and a newspaper. It was my turn to cook dinner.

"La La La~" I was humming as I bought my groceries and got my newspaper. Of course, being the clumsy girl I am, I bumped into someone.

Kagamine Len.

Oh _hell _no!

* * *

*….sorry for the wait AND the short chappie *is now cowering in fear of parents yelling at her* hope you enjoyed!*


	4. Lies and Love

*Me no own Vocaloid. But I do own the guilt I have for not updating this earlier XD To OkatuGirl347: Wow~ I'm glad you like it XD To macchi-chan: lol….:D*

* * *

Rin was scared. He had seen her. He was coming to her. She didn't know if he would figure it out. She didn't want to lie.

"You're that girl from the pub. Rin…was it?"

She nodded, "Yup! That's me! And you're…Len correct?"

"Yes. That is who I am Rin." he replied

Strangely, all of Rin's fears seemed to disappear when she was talking to him. The girl felt free, happy, and warm. She enjoyed it. She really did.

All of it. The lies, the sadness. It didn't really matter much any more. She was happy. And he seemed pretty happy as well. They felt like their souls were placed right on the table, there for everyone to see. The information wasn't the thing that mattered. It was just them.

Their hearts beat a little faster, and were burning like a hot furnace. But it was cold out, so they had an excuse. Both were too absorbed to notice the red on their cheeks. As they talked, they both realized that these were things they only told to people close to them. But for some reason, they felt like they could trust the other. Strange? Perhaps it was, but that was just the way things went.

So, is this love? Or something else. Shallow? Deep?

They both didn't know.

* * *

Rin's POV~ The next day~

Dorms. Are awesome.

Rui's happy cause we don't have to pay rent, Lin's happy cause there's more space and less rules for her books, Miku's happy cause she can be loud and cheerful without anyone bothering her, and I'm happy because our landlord was an asshole.

Good, huh?

And Ms. Megpoid's assigning them! She always listens to students!

Yes! Yes! YES!

"Rin…we have to go now." Lin brushed past me, but I could tell she was smirking. Damn you Lin and your coolness!

Wait….that sounded wrong. I'm not into girls like that, I figured that out with Miku when we accidentally saw each other naked.

Anyway! Dorms! Dorms! Dorms! DORMS!

"RIN! HURRY UP DAMMIT!" Miku was pissed, Lin was irritated, and Rui was scribbling calculations with a look of pure joy.

I ran out the room with them, scared we were going to be late. I checked my watch.

"Guys…it's 6:30…school doesn't start till 7:30."

"I know! But if we get there early enough, we can get the _best _dorms!" Miku and Lin said simultaneously.

Wow….and I thought _I _was excited.

"Well, let's run faster! We can't let anyone else get there before us!" I smiled as we all ran (Rui was still writing by the way) even faster. I avoided the sun as much as I could. My soles always felt numb. And I knew damn well why.

The sun knew I was lying. It knew damn well that I was a liar.

* * *

Miku's POV~ Ms. Megpoid's class~

"Alright. Before we continue our discussion, we'll be assigning dorms." She had said, her voice ringing throughout the room. I always wondered how she did that. Mikuo had the same quality….oh FUCK! No way in hell! That was just an insult…and INSULT!

"Mikuuuoooo~" speak of the devil. It was _him. _

"What do you want?"

"I wanna get in the same dorm as yooooou~"

"Go to hell damn it."

"As long as you're there to keep me company~"

"Fuck you."

"Really? When?"

"…shut the fuck up."

"As long as I can obey you~"

"….pervert ass bitch." I tried to end this conversation (more of an argument or a teasing session) quickly.

"Then can I be _your _bitch?"

…what the fuck. Does this guy _want _to get beat up?

"No way. When hell freezes over motherfucker."

He grabbed a sheet of paper and started to draw. When he finished, he showed it to her.

It was a frozen tundra, labeled "Hell".

"Now I can be your bitch~"

I ignored him and raised my hand.

"Yes Mr. Hatsune?"

"Can I not get a dorm with the other Mr. Hatsune?"

The green haired teacher sighed.

"I'll see what I can do about that." Was her response after about a minute or so of silence.

He sighed sadly and I just continued to stare at the wall, wondering why I felt like I was lying. Like I actually _wanted _to be in the same dorm as him.

No way! He's nothing but an annoying pervert! Nothing else!

* * *

Lin's POV~

"So…after all of your comments and opinions, plus the time you got to class…I have decided on the dorms." Ms. Megpoid said after a few minutes of discussion with students and some private decision making.

Everyone whispered and chattered, wondering where their dorms were going to be assigned to.

"Please come up to my desk, I shall hand you a card that shows your room number. The decision is final. There will be no adjustments to this." She said firmly.

"Now…"

The list went on and on, and I was just reading a book. And talking to Ren about it.

Enjoyable? Yes, it was. The way he smiled when he talked about that plot twist….the way he used hand gestures to express his emotions…the way his….oh! I mean the way the discussion went! Yes, that's what I was thinking!

"Haine Ren…the one wearing the gray tie."

I looked at my tie, and saw that it was black. Oh it must be him then. I'll miss him….wait. What did I just say? Oh! I mean I wouldn't like being left hanging in the middle of our discussion! Yes! It was quite exciting, although most would find it boring and tiresome (AN: Not me! :D). I was happy with our chats.

"Haine Ren? The other one."

I got up out of my seat and got my dorm number (or whatever it was). Then, I left and sat back in my seat, where I continued to talk to Ren. I continued to milk the happiness out of the situation. I knew it would end, yet I wanted to be close to him as much as I could until we graduate. I really do. And trust me when I say I don't say that lightly.

But, why am I happy? Is it because of the discussion, the books and their storyline?

I continued to try and convince myself that was the reason.

Yet in the depths of my mind, I knew it was because of _him _that I was so much happier than ever before in my small little life.

But I continued to deny it, I thought that I would be a mere burden. He was too good for someone like me.

Someone who can lie so easily and no longer feel any guilt about it.

No, I don't deserve someone like him at all.

* * *

Rui's POV~ After the dorm assignment~

"so, I believe that without rights to all, these two countries can never be considered as united. They never were in the first place." He had finished as I stared at him (discretely of course!)

Everybody in the class clapped, but while some were truly moved, others were looking at him in disgust.

Bloody, sexist, asshole, hypocrites.

And I don't curse much at all.

Besides, he sounded elegant, and cool, and….god damn it Rui! What are you thinking? I internally slapped myself.

I decided to resume my calculations, knowing we would have some money…okay scratch that…a _lot _of money to spare. I know we would _have _to go on a spending spree eventually…but…

I really wanted to wait until we got jobs or something! I don't wanna be broke…..

But, right before I could dive deeper into my worries, I realized I had to get to my next class.

I hope I can see Rei more.

Because even if I am the most honest out of my friends, I feel the horrid temptation to lie more.

To him and to myself.

* * *

*XD another short chappie form me~ and I have a ton of hw…so I may not be able to update. And a ton of plans too…and so little time left till I get back to school…. *sobs in corner* well, hope you liked!*


	5. Real and Confusion

*Of course I don't own Vocaloid….XD. TT_TT again, my apologies for lack of updating. I just downloaded MMD two days ago and ended up being delayed by a day. To OtakuGirl347: :D I just thought of Lin as begin the cool type. To HERPPPPPPPPPPP (): Lin is basically a fanmade Vocaloid based off of Rin. ….do you have any comments about the actual story now? To macchi-chan: ….I blame myself for that D: I'm sorry….er…..I'll tryt my best to be more clear with POVs and names. It's hard for me too. ^^ thanks for pointing it out though! (maybe more general POV…..and the story will end in like 5-10 chappies….I'm guessing)*

* * *

"Holy….sh-mother of pearl!" Rui was shocked.

"Wow….I can't believe this has already happened. We forgot to read yesterday's paper, we read it. We get today's, we read it. And then we realize this might actually happen." Lin replied, but the other three girls could tell she was just as shocked as the rest of them.

"Maybe…just maybe….our faint wishes will be able to come true." Miku smiled softly.

Rin just stayed silent, her eyes wide with shock. She had a bit of a meltdown the day before about the subject.

"…..let me see them again." Rin took both papers and began to look at yesterday's.

* * *

**More Progress! Megurine Luka and Sakine Meiko are advancing on the capital!**

That was said by many female (and some male) protesters. About one eight of the female population has left the two countries. Next, they are going to the Senate Building and visiting schools.

"We won't stop until we get what we deserve once and for all!" was what Sakine Meiko said during a part of the negotiation.

The senate was outraged by the comment, and made them leave immediately. But, the two women won't give up. They are now going to schools and teaching about women's rights while having even more women leave the city.

So, what will happen to the Countries of the Sky? More information will be shown the next day!

She gave that one back to Lin and took today's paper.

* * *

**A Serious Situation! One fourth of the women have left the Countries of the Sky!**

The revolt has progressed even more than ever thought! More male protesters are coming to their revolt, and the senate still isn't negotiating! More schools are inviting Sakine Meiko and Megurine Luka to come teach them. What will become of the Countries of the Sky? No one knows.

But, we are now able to interview them both this fine day with our reporters, Kasane Teto and Kasane Ted!

Teto: Hello Ms. Sakine, Ms. Megurine! I'm Kasane Teto, and this is my teddy bear brother!

Ted: Teto…I'm not a teddy bear. We'll be interviewing you two today.

Meiko: Alright!

Luka: Okay. Then what's your first question?

Teto: What were your lives like till now?

Meiko: Well…as kids, Luka and I were childhood friends. We grew up together…until _he _showed up.

Luka: He was "Big Al"….the owner of a brothel. He took us away form out families….and our parents managed to pay him for us not being prostitutes.

Meiko: But "keepers" of the place, you know? We would take care of the place, "welcome" newcomers, and take care of the other women. We won't mention their names here.

Luka: We also helped women escape and gradually decreased the income of the place. All was normal, until they brought four children to work there. They were only fourteen, and Al only let anyone sixteen or older "work".

Meiko: So we trained em! Trained up so they could escape and fulfill those big dreams of theirs! One wanted to be a scientist, another wanted to be a singer, another wanted to be an author, and the last one wanted to be a "happy person". They couldn't have that in this society.

Luka: We won't tell you any information about them by the way.

Ted: Alright then. Next question.

Teto: How did you get where you are today?

Luka: Well, a few days after the children all left, we decided to make our move. We got all the women out of the building and burned the place down with a torch.

Ted: Did you kill the owner of the brothel?

Meiko: I don't know…but a part of me hopes we did, while another does not.

Luka: Same here.

Teto: Okay! Onto the next question!

Ted: How is your progress on the revolt?

Meiko: It's going quite well! Although this is something I we both thought we would never get this far, we still did. The senate didn't negotiate, but I couldn't care less. It's their own fault for being stubborn.

Luka: It's quite nice to talk to average women and teach average children. To see them jump onto the sky ferry really inspires us both. I have a feeling we'll be, along with the girls, boarding that ferry in the next two years.

Ted: Here is the next question. This will be the final one for today.

Teto: Is it TRUE that you two are going to visit Crypton Academy in three days?

Meiko: Yes it is! We'll be visiting some old friends of ours! We may make even more progress by then! An eighth a day of the female population every day seems pretty damn cool to me!

Luka: It will be very interesting to teach students about rights. Especially seeing Gumi, or Ms. Megpoid. She's an old friend of ours. One out of two female employees in Crypton Academy is a very large honor.

Teto: Well! It's been great talking to you! I hope we can all talk more casually another time!

Ted: It's been a pleasure to interview you. Good day.

As you can tell from the interview here, Sakine Meiko and Megurine Luka are making excellent progress in this revolt. Some will wish them luck and support them. But others will wish them ill and prevent what some would say as the inevitable. We will have more information tomorrow.

* * *

Rin still looked surprised, not believing what the newspapers had said.

"I can't believe this….it's all becoming so real." The blond murmured.

"I know…in two years, we'll get an education. After that, we leave this place. No regrets. Nothing at all." Miku smiled once again.

Lin nodded, "I'm a little embarrassed they mentioned us and our dreams. And we'll have a new life, a goddamn better one."

Rui's eyes looked downcast, her lips forming a rather large frown.

"But….what about Rei? Len for Rin, Ren for Lin, and Mikuo for Miku. What about them? I honestly don't want to leave them here. I really don't."

The other three's faces changed to Rui's expression.

"You're right Rui-Rui….." Miku murmured her voice was filled with a strange sort of sadness.

"I love to talk to Len about those random old things." Rin said, her bow drooped down to show her mood.

"I don't want to stop my discussions with Ren. I really don't." Lin whispered.

_Because I love him with all my heart._

Those were the unspoken words between the four friends as they just realized what emotional conflict they were all really having.

* * *

*:D another short chapter huh? I hope you liked!*


	6. Writing and Knowing

*I don't own Vocaloid. To NagamiKai: omg….I feel so honored now! I'm really happy you liked my story this much! :D :D :D :D I'm sorry for not updating though (damn me and my habit of adding more stories to my list!) :D :D :D :D I'm still super happy~ but I should get on with the story now~ after I reply to another review~ To OtakuGirl347: :D cool Lin….she's gonna break down soon! *smiles ebilly* *Shot*:O I really gotta work on those typos~*

* * *

When they all realized what was bound to happen, Rui was the first to react.

"Damn this all to fucking hell!" she yelled as she ran out the door, tears streaking her face. She ran and ran, not even knowing where she was going.

She eventually reached a lake, a peaceful place where she sat and sobbed.

Rui realized that even as they were dressing up as boys, they were still unhappy. They could never be free until they leaved, yet there were people they loved and didn't want to leave behind.

"Damn it all to hell….."

She stood up and took her female clothes out of her bag, gradually changing into them

"No matter what identity I take…I'm still nothing but a caged bird. It won't ever make a difference. One way or another, I'm still a lonely, fucked up little girl. Hell, even if I stay disguised for the rest of my life, I'll have to go to war and be stuck with hiding every day." She cried even more, leaning closer to the lake to see her reflection.

"Nothing will ever make a difference…. I'm still never going to be free!"

Rui didn't notice she was falling into a very deep lake until she was actually drowning.

And right then, she realized throughout her life, all she had been doing was running. Running away. She never faced anything. She never fought. Rui was regretting her own cowardice and her own selfishness.

_Goodbye everyone. I love you._

She didn't notice she was being pulled out of the water until she opened her eyes.

"Erm….hi there?" she had no idea what to say. She was with the love of her life (who didn't know that she was crossdressing) had just saved her life.

"Um….your Rui….from the pub….are you alright?"

She coughed a few times, "I'm alright…thank you Rei." She smiled at the boy, which made him blush.

"It was nothing, anyone would have done the same." He seemed a little nervous.

"Nah. I should be thankful." Rui had already settled, for they were both sitting down.

"Um….I heard what you were saying."

"And?"

"The weird thing is, I feel just the opposite, yet quite similar to you at the same time."

Rui looked at him curiously, "How?"

"Well, my family wants me to get a decent education and fight in the wars. I don't really like to fight, and would rather get an education. So I ran, only knowing that I would get a good education. So I ran to Crypton Academy with my friends, who were in a similar situation. Using fake last names to get us through. All we had was book knowledge. Now, we're learned quite a bit about the real world. It's a little tough, but we'll get used to it."

"Wow…that's quite a story!" she laughed. He laughed as well.

"One sec!" Rui went behind a tree, looking at the sheet of paper.

_In this floating blue world__  
__Gazing at the bridge with silver boxes going back and forth__  
__Sun rising up, frightening and happy__  
__But I'm getting a little bit sleepy__  
__The sticky sole of my foot is numb__  
__Before I couldn't feel anything__  
__Once again.._

It was interesting, but it looked incomplete and there was no name to return it to.

She went back to where Rei was.

"Hey….can you teach me how to swim some time? I only know how to dog paddle. I don't want that incident to happen again! Should I use a snorkel?"

He laughed, "A snorkel? For swimming? That's only for snorkeling, plus, you need decent swimming skill to snorkel."

"Shit."

"Wow Rui…epic fail…"

"Meanie! And….can I have a pencil? If you have one."

"I actually do." He handed Rui a pencil. She thanked him and began to write. Recent events and self reflections all into a few small lines.

_Teach me, how to ride the wave__  
__Dog paddle is the best that I can do__  
__Teach me, how to breathe__  
__The snorkel that you handed over gently_

Rui put the paper back where she found it, wondering if the owner would find it and like her addition.

She then realized it was night time, she still had school tomorrow.

"Oh! I have to go!"

"That's too bad, I have to go as well. But before I do, do you mind if I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure. It's fine with me."

"I think I'm in love with someone."

Rui's face turned quickly to one of sadness, but it changed to fake cheerfulness, "Who's the lucky gal? Eh?"

"It's a guy. And he has the same name as me, Kagene Rei."

Rui just looked at him, "Oh! I know the guy! …I also know he was two _very _important things to show you in three days~ And I seriously have to go now! Bye!" she ran off quickly, secretly blushing all the way back.

Kagane Rei had read what Rui had wrote quickly before he left.

"Interesting….I guess Len and Mikuo's crazy guess could be true after all…"

* * *

Miku's POV~ the next day after school~

"Heeeey~"

"Leave me alone pervert."

"Why~"

"Cause I'm in a horrible mood."

"Why~"

"You don't need to know."

"Because?"

"I just need you to leave me alone, alright?"

"No~"

"Why?" I was losing my own patience.

"Because I have something to tell you~"

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't~"

"Yes it can."

"No it can't~"

"What the fuck is it then?"

"I need to talk to you in private~"

"Fine….whatever. Where are you going to take me?" I was getting more and more frustrated. Why couldn't he give me a simple fucking answer?

"Follow me." His voice turned serious.

We both went behind the building, he looked firm and serious. I was just plain baffled. Having no idea what to do sucked.

We both sat down on the ground, both silent. He looked like he was having a battle with his emotions, like I was with my own. He then scooted closer to me and kissed me.

Just like that.

"I love you, Hatsune Miku. And I know your secret."

* * *

*:D lol….that took a while again! :D and I can't type up my fictionpress story cause it's too late D: hope you liked though!*


	7. Fury and Killing

*GASP! I no own Vocaloid! GASP! To NagamiKai: :D and if you thought THAT was exciting….wait until THIS chappie! And I once again apologize for lack of updating D:. To macchi-chan: There WILL be Len/Rin action in the next chappie (this is gonna be Lin centric)! To OtakuGirl347: Yup! :D And there will be a lot of Lin stuff in this one! XD*

* * *

"_Where _the hell is Miku? And WHERE did Rui go last night?" Lin was furious. Her book was closed, and she was sitting on a chair in their dorm. Rin and Rui were sitting on a dorm bed.

It was silent, because all of them were worried about their friend.

Rui sighed, "I'll explain where I was. You see, after I left, I was wandering for quite a while until I found a lake. I fell into the lake and…..Kagene Rei saved me. Um…..we talked for a while, and I came back."

Lin looked at her friend for a while, "Acceptable."

"Um…..I saw her with Hatsune Mikuo after school yesterday. He wanted to tell her something, she finally relented. But, I don't know where they went." Rin said coolly. She was humming something no one else recognized.

Lin just quickly got up and left, "I'm going to fucking find her once and for all dammit!"

The other two girls just stayed still. They knew that it wasn't wise to stop Lin on one of her little "fits" as some would call them.

* * *

Lin's POV~

I was just absentmindedly towards the local library. My own calm place where I could truly think of my best ideas.

Where could she have gone with him? I hated that I didn't know.

I entered the library quickly, trying to grab some books, any books to calm me down/

"Fuck!" I whispered harshly at someone taking the book I wanted, not noticing that I had bumped into someone.

"Ow!" I gasped quickly, but regained my balance. I was the mature one dammit!

"Oh, I apologize for bumping into you….miss."

I just smiled, "No, No. It's my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"I wasn't either."

Wait a second….I recognize that voice!

That deep, knowledgeable, _sexy _voice. Fuck…..just ignore the last one okay? I'm not thinking straight.

"Was your name er….Lin? My apologies, I'm honestly not the best with names."

"And you're Ren. I'm pretty good with names."

"So Lin, what brings you here?"

"I need to calm down."

"From what? If you don't mind talking to a boring me, of course."

"You? Boring? You already seem interesting enough!" I smirked, knowing this guy would get me out of my angry little rut.

And as we began to talk about his life, full of knowledge, yet the limits were endless. We talked about my own life, with independence and freedom, yet we always had to lie to get it. It was one of our most interesting talks yet.

"Oh wow….it's really late out, isn't it?"

"It is…." I sighed heavily, "Well, I gotta go now, bye!"

And before he could say a word I left the library, quickly running back to my house.

Of course, I didn't seem to make it."

"Hey Lin-chan! How nice to see ya missy, I want you home!"

I glowered at the man in front of me, "Go fuck yourself, and once you're done, let me shoot you in the fucking head!"

"Aw….but how could a stupid little girl like you know how to shoot? That's a man's work!"

"Psh. Says who? The goddamn douchebag gallery?" I glared, quickly taking out my gauntlets form my bag, putting them on.

"Awwww! The little stupid girl has a weapon! Are you sure you aren't gonna fall? The little girl has no mommy! The little girl has no daddy!" he jeered.

I just smiled, "Shall I let you write your will? Oh! I forgot, little boys with no _mommies _don't get a will! Useless boy! Useless boy! Where did you go useless boy?"

He glowered, "You little slut!"

I charged, "USELESS BOY HAS NO HOME! Don't you remember?"

We fought, not caring what happened or who saw. I would kill this bastard once and for all, no matter what happened.

"Die! Die! DIE! After all you did to me, after you abandoned me, after I got over it, you decide to show up in my life? Hell no! That isn't happening! Not now, not EVER!" I screamed savagely as I punched him in the gut. He cut my arm, I didn't care. I just continued to punch and kick.

"Do you KNOW how many years it took for me to get over it? Huh? Oh, of course you don't, cause you fucking LEFT! I have a life now! So….LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"

I punched him one more time and just stood there, not too sure what to think.

"…oh my god…..he isn't breathing." I whispered softly, "No…NO….."

So, I did the only thing I could really think of doing at the moment.

I ran.

* * *

Sitting in an unknown place wasn't really the best thing to do, but right then, it was far too hard to think of anything other than the fact that I had just killed someone. It was scary, I wanted to turn away.

But I knew I couldn't. He had died. I had killed him brutally. It hurt. Where am I again? I forgot? But, I guess the place I die kind of matters. I looked around quickly. A lake, it was snowing, winter felt nice right now, the cold matched what I was feeling.

A life for a life right?

"Maybe I should just end my own….that would make it all easier, right?" I spoke to the open air, knowing there wouldn't be an answer, yet hoping there would be.

I slowly placed my hands to my throat, until I noticed a sheet of paper stuck under a rock.

I read it quickly.

_In this floating blue world__  
__Gazing at the bridge with silver boxes going back and forth__  
__Sun rising up, frightening and happy__  
__But I'm getting a little bit sleepy__  
__The sticky sole of my foot is numb__  
__Before I couldn't feel anything__  
__Once again...__  
__Teach me, how to ride the wave__  
__Dog paddle is the best that I can do__  
__Teach me, how to breathe__  
__The snorkel that you handed over gently_

"Huh? Is that….a poem of some sorts?"

I don't know how, but somehow, I decided to write something as well…

"Murderer!"

* * *

*XD that took a while . sorry for the wait. Who the guy was and all that other stuff (including some Rin action!) are coming soon!*


End file.
